Forgive Me
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Maaf kan aku... / many pair inside, tapi fokus sama uke!Shun hehe
1. chapter 1

Full Moon Festival telah usai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun seluruh pemain dan staff panggung masih sibuk mengurusi ini itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki albino tengah meneguk sebotol minuman isotonik dengan tidak sabaran.

Di sisi lain ruangan itu, Leader Six Gravity dengan kasar membuka pakaiannya. Tak peduli kalau ia sekarang bertelanjang dada. Persetan dengan semua itu, toh ia benar-benar merasa kepanasan dan member lain dari Tsukiuta juga hampir semuanya bertelanjang dada. Mengeluh tentang pakaian mereka yang berlapis. Bahkan, Hajime bisa melihat banyaknya keringat di tubuh mereka.

"Shun, kau tidak kepanasan? Aku yang memakai kostum pendek saja, sudah tak tahan," suara You sontak membuat yang lain memberi atensi penuh padanya.

Memang benar, Shun masih memakai kostum nya dengan lengkap. Tak tergoda untuk ikut bertelanjang dada lalu menikmati dinginnya AC seperti lainnya.

"Aku sedang berkeringat, kalau aku membuka pakaianku, aku bisa demam," Sun menjawab dengan kalem.

"Aku tahu Shun, tapi setidak nya tanggalkan lapiasan terluarnya," Kai ikut menimpali.

Shun tetap diam. Malahan, dia sudah pasang wajah ngambek. Tidak mau diperintah.

"Haah... Kalau begitu copot lah choker nya. Kasihan lehermu,"

"Yada yo!" Shun kini memunggungi Kai. Terus meracau tidak jelas sambil memeluk tsukiusa warna ungu.

Hajime yang melihat tsukiusa yang merupakan trademark nya dipeluk seerat itu, entah kenapa merasa aneh. Dan ia dengan langkah ringan menghampiri Shun, dan menatap si albino itu dengan intens. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bingung yang mana diganggu oleh semburat sewarna stroberi di pipinya.

"Kau ini... Benar-benar fans ku ya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Aku bahkan punya semua merchandise limited edition milik Ou-sama."

Lalu hening. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Lebih pada tidak mau mengganggu percakapan dua member senior itu.

"Entah mengapa, melihat betapa freak nya kau padaku. Ini jadi terasa menjijikkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan fans laki-laki, tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu sangat ... Yah katakanlah aku risih dan sekali lagi jijik denganmu. Aku bukan gay yang senang-senang saja punya fans laki-laki, aku masih straight. Dan lebih baik kau membakar semua koleksi mu itu Shun. "

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dikatakan Hajime selama seminggu ini. Sedang Shun menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sama sekali tidak fokus, kadang meliahat Hajime, lalu dengan cepat berpindah pada Kai, berganti lagi menatap sepatunya. Terus begitu hingga Kai menepuk pelan pundak leadernya.

Dengan reflek gesit, Shun bersembunyi dibelakang sahabat baiknya itu. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meremas lengan Kai.

"Uh-um a-aku akan berhenti mengganggumu kalau begitu. Dan... Aku minta em maaf telah membuatmu jijik."

"Shun, kau tidak apa? Hei, tatap mataku Shun... " Kai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau kembali ke dorm saja. Hari ini Kai temani aku ya?"

Melihat interaksi di depannya, Hajime tak berbuat banyak tapi hanya menatap dan mendecih.

"Hentikan sikap perempuan mu itu Shun. Atau kau ini memang sengaja mencari perhatian laki-laki di sekitarmu?" Hanya perasaan atau memang lidah Hajime sedang tajam-tajam nya?

"Berhenti mengoloknya, " Kini Koi memberanikan diri untuk menyerukan pendapatnya.

Dan percakapan itu putus begitu saja saat Shun berlari keluar ruangan. Menyisakan atmosfir menyesakkan di sana.

Koi lalu menunduk mengambil pakainnya yang dilempar sembarangan. Dengan ekspresi datar, yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajahnya, Koi berjalan keluar. Dan sebelum ia menutup pintu, member junior dari Six Gravity itu berucap,

"Shun-san itu punya wajah yang cantik. Dan kalau ia benar-benar gay, aku tidak keberatan menjadi kekasihnya. Ia memang aneh, tapi kalau kalian teliti maka kau bisa melihat betapa mempesonanya Shun-chan."

TBC

Ini ffn pertama Rika di fandom Tsukiuta. Ffn dibuat karena Rika kurang asupan uke!Shun wahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah tiga hari ini hubungan antara member Six Gravity dan Procellarum memburuk. Mereka jarang untuk berkumpul atau bahkan untuk saling menyapa.

Karena hal itulah, Kanade dan Dai selaku _manager_ mengundang seluruh member ke halaman belakang _dorm_. Mereka berencana mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ untuk merayakan selesainya konser sekaligus untuk mendekatkan kembali member tsukiuta.

.

.

"Jadi, tolong panggilkan seluruh anak Six Gravity dan Procellarum ya. Kita akan adakan perayaan kecil-kecilan," Kanade mengutarakan maksudnya di depan Hajime dan Kai.

"Tolong seret Shun keluar dari kamarnya, Kai. Di saat seperti ini seharusnya si Maou-sama itu yang datang. Kenapa malah jadi kau?" Dai akhirnya bisa mengeluhkan sikap Shun yang selalu menutup diri di kamar.

Memang kejadian setelah konser saat itu tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Jadi wajar kalau banyak yang merasa aneh dan heran melihat _atmosphere_ di antara Procallarum dan Six Gravity yang suram.

"Untuk masalah Shun, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama. Tapi akan kucoba."

"Sekarang aku ragu, apa aku salah memilih Shun sebagai leader?"

"Menurutku tidak. Karena Shun telah berhasil mencuri hati member Procellarum. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi daripada leader, Shun lebih kami anggap seperti _Princess,_ hehe." selesai mengucapkan itu Kai pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Apa Shun sudah berhasil mencuri hatimu juga, Hajime? Kulihat dia begitu mengidolakan mu," Kanade malah menyinggung topik yang sensitive.

Hajime hanya berkata 'tidak' lalu pergi. Meninggalkan dua _manager_ yang bingung dengan dua orang itu.

.

.

Kai berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Shun, dan saat ia berpapasan dengan member Tsukiuta maka ia sampaikan pesan dari Kanade dan Dai.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Shun, Kai mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

.

.

Kai's POV

Tok... Tok... Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu pelan, takut mengganggu _Princess Procellarum_. Aneh memang, tapi begitu lah kami menganggap Shun.

Sudah setengah menit dan Shun belum menjawab. Mengerutkan dahi bingung. Aku kembali mengetuk pintu. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Apa aku harus masuk ke dalam? Bisa saja sebenarnya, karena Shun pernah bilang kalau aku bisa bebas keluar masuk kamarnya. Tapi bukankah itu tidak sopan? Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Shun bagaimana?

"Shun! Apa kau di dalam?"

Aku sedikit berteriak. Namun kamar di depanku masih hening.

"Shun, semuanya pergi ke halaman belakang untuk pesta _barbeque_ , cepat keluarlah,"

Aku kembali berbicara. Namun bukan sahutan dari leader ku yang terdengar, tapi malah suara dari seseorang yang saat ini kumasukkan ke dalam _blacklist_ ku.

"Oh, leader mu itu belum mau keluar kah? Manja sekali,"

Aku berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Hajime bersedekap. Sejak kapan Hajime punya sifat semenjengkelkan ini? Cih.

"Jaga bicaramu, sialan!"

Dasar, kalau sampai aku meledak di sini, aku tak yakin ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

"Memang benarkan, untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini saja harus merepotkan orang lain,"

Baru saja aku akan membalas perkataan orang di depanku, suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Kudekati pintu kamar Shun dan menempelkan telingaku di sana. Dan satu ketukan kembali terdengar dari dalam. Aku balas mengetuk, tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan dia.

"Maaf, aku tadi ketiduran. Kai duluan saja ke sana. Aku akan bersiap-siap dahulu," Shun berbicara dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Dan dengan nada lelah yang begitu kentara.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi sambil melempar pandangan sinis pada Hajime.

.

.

Di halaman belakang, semua member Tsukiuta sudah hadir. Meski aura canggung masih terasa, mereka berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Kakeru yang lomba makan dengan Koi. Yoru dan Aoi yang sibuk dengan diskusi memasak resep _barbeque_ yang lezat. Arata yang kesal dengan You karena telah menyembunyikan susu strawberry miliknya. Kanade dan Dai yang asyik membicarakan entah apa dengan Hajime dan Haru.

Tapi semua kegiatan tadi terhenti saat suara Iku dan Rui yang bisa dibilang sangat berisik kali ini. Padahal biasanya mereka tenang, tidak seperti cacing kepanasan. Mau tak mau banyak yang memusatkan perhatian pada dua member Procellarum termuda.

"Di mana Shun-san?!"

Iku berteriak sambil memeluk lengan kanan Kai. Sedang lengan kiri Kai dipeluk tak kalah erat oleh Rui.

"Tadi Kai sudah bilang kalau Shun akan ke sini!"

Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat Rui yang biasanya adem ayem jadi seperti itu. Ini sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Iku dan Rui berteriak-teriak menuntut Kai agar menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Di mana Shun? Kenapa Shun belum datang? Kapan Shun sampai di sini?

Kai sampai kewalahan dengan sikap kedua juniornya itu. Pasalnya walau jarang terlihat, tapi Iku dan Rui lah yang paling tidak bisa berpisah dari Shun. Mereka berdua akan merengek tidak jelas saat Shun tidak ada di dekat mereka. Dan fakta ini cukup mengejutkan Six Gravity, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Shun sangatlah dicintai di Procellarum.

Melihat Kai yang sudah tak bisa menhadapi Iku dan Rui, Yoru pun menghela napas lelah, dan berjalan menuju kedua pasangan junior Procellarum.

"Kalian tenanglah, Shun-san akan segera datang," Yoru berusaha menasehati.

"Kai juga bilang begitu tadi!" oh, Iku meninggikan suaranya.

"Gezz, kalian itu selalu saja bertingkah seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya saat Shun tidak bersama kalian," You yang kesal malah mengejek.

"Kenapa? Aku dan Ikkun memang anaknya Shun!" sejak kapan Rui berani menjawab ejekan seseorang. Kurasa Shun sudah mengajari yang tidak-tidak pada Rui.

"Cih, kalau kalian terus bergantung pada Shun, bagaimana kalian bisa menunjukkan pada dia kalau kalian ini bisa membuatnya bangga? Misalnya kalau Shun sakit, kalian pasti merengek menangis di samping kasurnya sepanjang hari kan? Kalau aku, pasti akan kubuat kan Shun bubur lalu Shun akan memujiku dan mengelus kepalaku," entah apa motivasi You mengatakan hal ini.

Tapi yang pasti itu bisa membuat wajah Iku dan Rui _shock_ seketika. Membayangkan You lah yang akan dielus kepalanya oleh Shun dan bukannya mereka. Tanpa adanya aba-aba kedua anak itu langsung berlari memasuki dorm dengan panik sambil berteriak.

.

.

"SHUN/-SAN! SHUN/-SAN!"

Iku dan Rui berteriak dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Saat mereka berdua hendak menggedor pintu kamar Shun, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan. Dan dengan cepat dua orang yang mengaku anaknya Shun itu memeluk orang albino di depannya. Tak peduli saat keseimbangan sang leader hampir jatuh.

"Uwah! Ada apa?"

"Shun-san mulai sekarang kami akan membuatmu bangga," Iku berbicara tertahan.

"Jadi, eluslah kepala kami selamanya. Jangan mengelus You," Rui mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Iku.

"fufufu, baiklah, sekarang ayo kita ke halaman belakang. Haah... aku sudah telat lho,"

"Um!" Iku dan Rui menjawab kompak.

"Tapi sebelum itu, tolong bantu membawakan barang-barang ini,"

Yang kemudian disambut dengan tatappan bingung dari dua juniornya.

.

.

Saat Shun sampai di halaman belakang, Kai lah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah! Shun! Kenapa lama sekali? Dan... apa-apaan dengan pakaian itu?"

Tak elak suara Kai kembali mengundang perhatian. Sama seperti Kai, semua orang di sana menatap bingung pada Shun saat ini.

"Kau... memakai Furisode?" Hajime melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan tidak yakin.

Benar. Saat ini Shun memakai furisode. Kimono yang biasa digunakan oleh perempuan yang telah mencapai umur 20 tahun. Furisode yang Shun kenakan berwarna biru gelap dengan corak bunga dan garis-garis putih. Tampak seperti langit, padang bunga, dan laut di saat yang bersamaan. Serta memakai obi berwarna hijau pastel.

"Ya aku memakai furisode kiriman papa. Aku benar-benar hampir tidak percaya beliau berhasil menemukan furisode ini. Benar-benar sesuai keinginanku. Fufufu padahal aku hanya mengucapkan satu keyword saja."

"Keyword?" Kai dan Hajime bertanya bersamaan.

"Fufufu, penasaran? Dan keywordnya adalah 'Fuduki Kai' dan ta ra!" Shun memutar badan kekanak-kanakan.

"Heh, kau laki-laki kenapa pakai furisode? Untuk menarik perhartian laki-laki? Aku tak tahu kau se homo itu Shun," jelas tak ada yang berani mengatai Shun sebegini kasar selain Hajime.

Dai dan Kanade refleks berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap tak percaya pada leader Gravi. Belum selesai rasa terkejut mereka, suara Iku memecah keheningan. Junior Procella itu datang bersamaan dengan Rui. Sambil membawa banyak barang yang didominasi warna ungu. Sekali lihat pun tahu kalau itu adalah merchendise Mutsuki Hajime koleksi Shun.

Rui bertanya di mana mereka harus meletakkan barang-barang itu, yang kemudian dijawab Shun untuk menaruhnya di rerumputan. Tepat di tengah member tsukiuta.

Setelah semua merch itu membentuk gunung kecil, Shun menjentikkan jarinya. Secara ajaib muncul api yang kemudian membakar habis koleksi pribadi si Mao-sama. Hajime mematung. Hanya mampu melebarkan matanya. Menatap kaget pada Shun.

"Bukankah Hajime bilang untuk membakar semuanya? Karena Hajime jijik padaku kan?" Masih hening jika saja tidak ada sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Shun-sama, ayah anda sudah menunggu di kediaman utama Shimotuki."

Berbalik, Shun memaku pandang pada laki-laki sebaya dengannya yang serba hitam penampilannya. Sasaki, butler pribadinya.

"Ya, aku akan segera berangkat. Oh, Dai aku akan ambil cuti lama sekali. Kalau ada konser atau apapun itu, tolong tampil tanpa aku. Walau tak ada jaminan aku akan kembali menjadi idol sih."

"Oi! Apa maksudmu!?" Dai berteriak marah.

"Tidak ada maksud apa pun. Aku rasa aku akan kembali menjadi Shimotsuki Shun-sama yang agung dan tak tersentuh."

"Itu tak menjelaskan apa pun brengsek!" Dai masih kalap.

"Aku lelah Dai. Oh, kuharap kalian tidak akan kaget kalau saat kalian nanti bertemu denganku lagi, namaku bukan lagi Shimotsuki." Shun melontarkan candaan.

Selesai mengatakan itu Shun berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Sasaki yang masih diam di tempat. Merasa perlu memberi penjelasan pada teman-teman tuan mudanya.

Sasaki berbalik menghadap member tsukiuta dan _menager_ nya. Berdehem untuk menjernihkan suara lalu dengan tenang mengabarkan berita.

"Shun-sama akan menikah. Tidak tahu pasti apa penyebab beliau mau menyetujui perjodohan ini setelah sekian lama. Tapi yang jelas, keluarga Shimotsuki sedang berbahagia."

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa gadis yang akan dinikahkan dengan Shun-san?" Yoru yang merasa khawatir berucap.

"Oh, bukan 'gadis' Nagatsuki-san. Calon Shun-sama adalah seorang iblis terkuat yang juga seumuran dengan Tuan muda. Tampan, kuat, berkharisma, dan seorang bangsawan. Lucu sekali saat dia yang biasanya mengangkat dagu tinggi tiba-tiba bersujud di kaki Tuan besar meminta izin untuk menikahi Shun-sama."

"Jadi Shun benar-benar gay?" Haru bertanya. Merasa ini adalah informasi _limited edition_ dari leader Procella yang misterius. Mengesampingkan butler pribadi Shun mengucap kata iblis untuk calon suami Shun.

"Apakah itu penting? Saya pamit, dan tolong jangan ganggu Shun-sama. Ia lebih berharga daripada nyawa kalian semua," Sasaki berkata dengan nada rendah yang berbahaya.

.

.

 **Maaf baru up-date, nggak tahu juga nulisnya musti gimana, padahal di otak ini cerita udah end. Dan maaf juga karena ceritanya GAJE. dan untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri buat membaca ini ffn nggak guna, Makasih banget! Aku ini hanyalah kentang kecil unfaedah tanpa adanya kalian huweee/alay/dibantai**

 **RnR Please... (usa-chan's eyes no jutsu)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mutsuki Hajime. _Leader_ dari _idol group_ yang sedang naik daun, Six Gravity. Si tampan dengan kharisma seorang Raja. Hampir setiap kata yang ia lontarkan bagaikan perintah yang sulit untuk ditolak.

Hajime juga dikenal sebagai seorang yang _work holic_ , sampai-sampai tidak pernah peduli pada kesehatannya sendiri. Dan semenjak insiden seminggu lalu, kegilaannya pada kerja semakin parah. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuknya beristirahat. Tidur dua jam perhari saja sudahlah sebuah keberuntungan.

 _Atmosphere_ di antara member Tsukiuta pun semakin canggung sepeninggal Shun. Mereka semua hampir-hampir bersikap seperti tak saling kenal. Terjadi perpecahan dalam _group_ yang terkenal begitu kompak itu. Di satu sisi ada yang melimpahkan semua masalah yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini adalah karena Hajime. Sedang yang lain menganggap kalau Shun lah yang terlalu membawa apapun dengan perasaan.

.

.

Seperti saat ini, agendanya mereka akan mengadakan _talk show_ soal cutinya Shimotsuki Shun untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Di ruang ganti pun tidak ada yang saling melontar candaan. Hanya saling berbicara dengan nada berbisik seolah mereka tidak pernah punya kenangan bersama.

"Are? Apa kau tahu di mana aku meletakkan jimat pemberian Shun-san, Rui?" Iku bertanya pada partner bernyanyinya, sambil tangannya sibuk menggeledah tas.

Sedang yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tidak tahu, "aku tidak tahu Ikkun. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu, aku belum sempat mempelajari sihir untuk membuat jimat dari Shun."

"Coba saja kalau Shun ada di sini, ya. Dia pasti akan langsung membuatkanmu jimat yang baru Iku." Kai dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Berharap semuanya mendengar.

"Kau benar, kalau Mao-sama masih bersama kita mungkin saja Yoru tidak akan terjaga semalaman karena gugup dengan acara ini. Karena kalau ada Shun, ia pasti bisa dengan cepat menenangkannya," You berkata dengan nada yang dimainkan.

BRAKK

Suara gebrakan datang dari arah pojok ruangan. Arata menatap tajam pada si rambut merah.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau Shun tidak ada di sini hah!" Arata setengah berteriak.

"Tentu saja ini masalah! Kami kehilangan leader kami gara-gara si brengsek itu!" You membalas dengan cepat. Tangannya dengan berani menunjuk pada Hajime. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kalau saja si sialan itu tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk, kami tidak harus kehilangan dia! Kau mau bilang apa sekarang hah?! Kita bahkan tidak tahu kapan Shun akan kembali! Cih, bahkan aku ragu kalau leader kami masih mau untuk bertatap muka dengannya."

"Tapi ini semua juga tidak sepenuhnya salah Hajime-san! Shun-san saja yang terlalu seenaknya sendiri! Seenaknya pergi begitu saja hanya karena perkataan seperti itu!" Kakeru yang tidak tahan ikut barargumen.

"Kalau bukan salah Hajime, ini salah siapa? Hanya Shun yang tahu bagaimana rasanya berbeda dari orang lain. Aku... tidak bisa memaafkanmu Kuro Ou-sama." perkataan Rui mengalun lembut namun mematikan.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Ini bukan saatnya untuk saling menyalahkan. Sebaiknya kalian siap-siap karena acara kita akan segera mulai," setelah hening beberapa saat akhirnya Hajime bersuara juga.

"Heh, melarikan diri, Hajime?" Kai melipat tangan di depan dada. Seriangaian terukir di wajah.

"Shun tidak ada di sini. Jadi apapun yang kita lakukan ini percuma sebenarnya," Haru berusaha untuk menyudahi pertengkaran ini.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menyebut Shun-san Shun-san terus menerus? Karena jujur, mendengar nama orang yang kuhormati diucapkan oleh kalian aku merasa tidak suka," Yoru secara mengejutkan mengeluarkan gertakan.

.

.

Malamnya Hajime sama sekali tidak bisa tidur ia memikirkan apa pun yang terjadi selama seminggu terakhir. Setiap pertengkaran antara anggota Gravi dan Procella. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia sendiri bingung dengan situasi ini. Dan ia juga merasa asing dengan perasaan yang terus menggelayutinya.

.

.

Hajime's POV

Di mana Shun saat ini? Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba pergi ke rumah keluarganya dan menanyakan keberadaan si albino itu.

Sepi. Seminggu tanpa suara dari Shun benar-benar sepi. Ia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja kan? Ia pasti hanya bercanda kan? Karena dia adalah _fan_ ku nomor satu. Karena... Shimotsuki Shun adalah _fan_ nomor satu dari Mutsuki Hajime

Lagipula, karena si _gay_ itu menghilang, para _member_ Tsukiuta menjadi terpecah belah. Kenapa juga ia mesti langsung pergi hanya karena mendengar ejekanku? Bukankah ia sudah diejek oleh You dengan sebutan _gay_ berkali-kali? Toh ia biasa saja.

Aku tidak salah. Dan apa-apaan soal Shun akan menikah. Ini pasti hanya satu dari sekian banyak ide jahilnya. Shun tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Ia tidak akan mampu. Ia tidak boleh berpaling dariku. Karena Shun hidup hanya untuk berada di sampingku. Memperhatikan ku, dan tidak orang lain.

Ya, harus begitu. Harus begitu. Karena dia adalah Shimotsuki Shun yang akan terus memuja Mutsuki Hajime.

Aku harus bisa menyeret Shun untuk kembali ke sini. Membuat Shun kembali menjadi rivalku, kembali menjadi _fan_ ku. Sehingga apabila ada yang mencari di mana Shimotsuki Shun, maka mereka akan menemukannya tepat berada di samping Mutsuki Hajime.

Ini semua demi kebaikan Six Gravity dan Procellarum.

.

.

Sedang di kediaman Shimotsuki...

"Shun-sama, Tuan Besar menunggu kehadiran anda di ruang makan," Sasaki berucap lembut di samping kasur dengan king _size_.

Shun hanya menggeliat kecil, sebelum menyibak selimutnya. Menampilkan kulit pucat susu yang bersih. Ya, Shun punya kebiasaan untuk tidur tanpa pakaian. Risih katanya.

"Mmm aku akan segera ke sana," ia menguap kecil.

Beranjak dari kasurnya, Shun hanya berdiri sambil sesekali menguap dan meregangkan tubuh rampingnya. Sasaki sendiri dengan sigap menyiapkan pakaian dan membantu si tuan muda memakainya. Dan si albino itu diam saja. Ini hal biasa baginya. Ia bahkan masih sering minta tolong Sasaki atau bahkan orang tuanya untuk memandikan dan menggantikan pakaiannya.

Ini adalah Shimotsuki Shun di rumah. Hampir tak pernah melakukan apapun bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua sudah tersedia, semua begitu menyayanginya. Jika mau, ia bisa saja menyuruh pelayan pribadinya itu untuk menggendongnya hingga ruang makan.

.

.

Shun berjalan pelan menuju meja. Ia melihat papanya sibuk dengan beberapa kertas mantra di depannya, dan mamanya dengan bersenandung kecil merajut entah apa dengan benang berwarna putih tulang. Yah, pemandangan yang biasa juga.

" _Morning_ , papa mama," Shun menyapa dengan ceria, mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

" _Morning_ Shun, oh tunanganmu akan ikut sarapan di sini. Kita harus menunggunya," Tuan Besar Shimotsuki berucap.

"Hehe, _Morning_ Shun. Mama senang sekali waktu kau mau menerima Kisumi-kun. Dia anak yang baik."

"Ha? Aku masih belum rela anak kesayanganku menikah secepat ini. Dan apa maksudmu dengan anak baik tadi? Anak baik tidak akan membunuh tiga pleton pasukan iblis hanya karena mereka sedikit lalai. Toh yang penting perintahnya terlaksana, kan?" Tuan Shimotsuki berkata jengkel.

"Ara papa, itu karena pasukan-pasukan nakal tesebut memilih untuk berpesta dan lupa untuk menyelamatkan Shun saat ia diculik diumur tujuh tahun. Apa kau tidak tahu? Waktu itu Shun sampai punya bekas ikatan di pergelangan tangannya."

"APA?! Jadi laporan yang kuterima dahulu itu tidak menjabarkan keseluruhan peristiwa secara rinci? Kalau begitu mereka pantas untuk dibunuh," dengan santai ia kemudian menyesap teh lavender.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan aku? Huhh, waktu itu Shun tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Mereka memberi Shun susu sapi rasa vanilla," Shun berujar semangat.

"Susu vanilla yang dicampur racun."

"Ehhh benarkah? Hmmm berarti Shun dibohongi ya?"

"Iya, untuk itu Shun, kau jangan pernah keluar sendirian mengerti?"

"Apa itu perintah?"

"Ya, ini perintah."

Acara saling berbagi pikiran itu harus berhenti tatkala seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai muncul dengan senyuman kikuk. Gesturnya terlihat sekali kalau ia gugup. Dengan nada terbata ia berucap, "A-Akihito Kisumi de-desu. Yo-yoroshiku o-o-negaishimasu, Shun-chan!"

"HAHHH?! Kau baru bertemu putraku dan sudah berani memanggil nama kecilnya bahkan dengan suffix chan? Panggil dia Shimotsuki-san!" Alih-alih Shun, yang menjawab malah Tuan Shimotsuki.

Sementara yang disapa hanya diam mematung. Matanya melebar kaget melihat orang yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya. Memang, Akihito Kisumi tampan seperti yang dibicarakan para bawahannya. Dari aura sihir yang dikeluarkan, Shun bisa tahu kalau Kisumi adalah iblis yang sangat kuat. Tapi yang membuat si albino ini kaget adalah rupa dan postur tubuhnya. Karena Akihito bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Mutsuki Hajime. Orang yang dipujanya juga yang sedang ia hindari mati-matian.

"Shun... –chan?"

"A-ah, hallo Akihito-san."

"Kisumi saja. La-lagian kita sebentar lagi akan me-me-menikah kan?"

Shun hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membedakan mana Kisumi mana Hajime jika mereka berdua disandingkan. Jika saja Kisumi tidak punya rambut panjang tentunya. Shun jadi takut kalau ia malah menganggap Kisumi sebagai Hajime, karena ini akan jadi tidak adil bagi si iblis.

"Aku menanam bunga matahari ini sendiri. Kupikir ini akan cocok untukmu Shun-chan," Kisumi menyerahkan sebuah bunga pada Shun.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, bunga yang diberi bukanlah bunganya saja. Melainkan sekaligus seakar-akarnya. Yang menuai ucapan "Awwww romantisnya..." dari dua Shimotsuki senior dan beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana.

Shun kembali melebarkan matanya kaget. Lalu dengan cepat memalingan pandang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Bahunya bergetar hingga mengundang tanya. Karena penasaran Kisumi memberanikan diri maju dan dengan paksa membuat Shun menghadap ke arahnya. Yang lalu mencekal dua pergelangan tangan anak tunggal Shimotsuki ke atas, menjauh dari wajahnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati orang yang akan ia nikahi. Pipi pucatnya bersemu merah dan matanya berkelip lucu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Shun-chan!" Kisumi malah panik. Mengira aksi yang menurutnya romantis malah mendapat tawa dari si pujaan hati. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Shun mampu menghentikan tawanya. Dengan helaan napas ia meendongak, menatap calon suaminya.

"Gomen ne? Aku sempat berpikir kalau Kisumi-kun tadi Hajime..."

"Oh? Banyak yang bilang begitu. Cih, aku tak mau disamakan dengan manusia, makhluk lemah yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri."

"Yah itu lah sifat manusia. Kau tidak bisa menghakimi mereka Kisumi-kun. Dan aku ini juga manusia lho~ berarti Kisumi-kun juga membenciku?"

"Ah? Tentu saja tidak! Shun-chan itu berbeda. Kau kuat, dan lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang, dan cantik, dan kuat, dan cantik, cantik, cantik..."

"Uh? Jadi Kisumi-kun cuma suka pada Shun hanya karena aku cantik? Jahatnya..."

"Pokoknya Shun-chan berbeda! Aku sayang pada Shun-chan sudah lama kok. Saat Shun-chan masih umur enam tahun! Aku suka karena Shun-chan adalah Shun-chan." Kisumi mengatakannya dengan nada seringan bulu dan senyuman yang begitu hangat. Membuat rona di pipi pucat Shimotsuki Shun semakin pekat.

Tak kuat menahan rasa malu, akhirnya Shun berdiri dan lari dari ruang makan yang reflek dikejar oleh Kisumi. Mirip adegan-adegan dalam film Bollywood.

"Baka kappuru?" adalah kata yang mampu diucapkan oleh Sasaki saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

Saat itu Shun hanya memikirkan satu hal. Bahwa ia merasa kalau Akihito Kisumi dan Mutsuki Hajime adalah orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Mutsuki Hajime hanyalah orang yang telah meninggalkannya. Seseorang yang memang pernah mengisi hari-harinya sebagai seorang rival idolnya dan sebagai seorang yang ia kagumi. Dan, Shun akan menyimpan nama Mutsuki sebagai seorang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Sementara Akihito Kisumi adalah seorang yang telah membuka paksa pintu hatinya dan dengan seenaknya mengukirkan namanya di sana. Sekarang ia merasa bisa belajar untuk mencintai Akihito Kisumi dan melupakan Mutsuki Hajime.

Karena cinta pertama memang mustahil untuk di raih.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mohon maaf karena tiba-tiba masukin OC ya... karena ini adalah sebuah kebutuhan cerita (?) dan sebagai usaha untuk mengurangi ke-angsty-an ffn ini :'v kalian isa bayangin Akihito Kisumi itu kaya Demon Hajime di Origin tapi sifatnya 11 12 kaya Mutsuki-kun kalau uadah nyangkut ama Shun :v**

 **Aku merasa berdosa karena udah buat Shun menderita disetiap ffn yang aku buat :'v honto ni gomennasai Shun-sama!**

 **Ini masih lumayan jauh kok dari ending :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Acara _Talk Show_ kemarin benar-benar berjalan lancar. Terlalu lancar malah. Seakan-akan semua jawaban sudah di-setting. Para member hanya tinggal berekting sesuai naskah.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin buruk, Direktur Mikoto datang ke dorm dan mengumpulkan para idol-nya. Memasang tampang serius yang bisa dikatakan menakutkan. Sedang yang lain hanya diam. Mengerti kalau mereka dalam masalah besar. Mikoto dengan kasar melempar amplop coklat besar ke tengah meja. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengagetkan.

"Tadi pagi ada seekor burung hantu yang mengetuk kaca kamarku untuk mengantarkan ku amplop itu. Coba tebak, siapa pengirimnya." Mikoto bertanya dengan nada berdesis.

"Biar kutebak, itu dari Shun... kan?" Kai mencoba untuk tidak membuat direkturnya makin emosi.

"Ya. Benar sekali. Dia membuat surat pengunduran diri. Dia tidak mau lagi untuk kembali ke sini. Dan alasan yang ia gunakan adalah, dia ingin menikah dan fokus untuk menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk suaminya."

"Tunggu dulu! Shun bahkan tak mengatakan apapun pada kami. Bagaimana mungkin ia tiba-tiba mengajukan surat pengunduran diri?" Dai merasa bingung. Karena ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Shun sebagaimana anaknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja Dai. Itulah mengapa aku datang kemari dan mengumpulkan kalian semua. Aku menyuruh Shun untuk datang kemari bersama calonnya. Bagus kan?" berdehem sebentar, Mikoto lalu melanjutkan.

"Juga untuk menanyakan pada Procellarum. Kalian ingin mencari pengganti Shun atau membiarkan posisi Shun tetap kosong? Atau kalian ingin bubar?"

Setelah direktur mereka meninggalkan ruangan, Kanade mengambil amplop yang tadi dilempar, namun hanya mendapati satu lembar foto di dalamnya. Berpikir kalau Mikoto mungkin saja sudah menyimpan surat dari Shun. Membalik foto itu, ia mendapati tulisan tangan dari leader Proellarum _, "To Six Gravity and Procellarum, Que Sera Sera_ " yah hanya itu pesannya.

"Ano, Shun mengirim foto pada kita." Kanade mencoba untuk memecah suasana.

Foto di tangan Kanade langsung berpindah pada Dai. Seluruh anggota juga spontan mendekat penasaran. Di foto itu, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengan Hajime. namun memiliki rambut yang panjang tergerai. Wajahnya berekspresi lembut menatap pada Shun. Sedangkan Shun sendiri duduk di pangkuan si rambut hitam. sambil memeluk buket bunga matahari dan memasang senyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

 **Hajime's POV on**

Foto itu... apa maksud Shun mengirimnya? Dan siapa laki-laki yang mirip denganku itu? kenapa dia terlihat begitu dekat dengannya? Kenapa Shun memasang wajah bahagia?

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. laki-laki itu jelas meniruku, ia pasti melakukan itu untuk menarik perhatian si albino. Tapi, bukankah Shun cukup jenius untuk tidak memilihnya? Sudah jelas laki-laki itu tidak lebih baik dariku. Kenapa? Kenapa Shun memilihnya? Kenapa Shun ingin pergi dari agensi? Kenapa ia lebih mementingkan sialan itu dari pada rekan-rekannya sendiri? Lebih mementingkan sialan itu dari pada... aku.

Sontak aku berlari keluar ruangan. Tak ku hiraukan pandangan kaget dari semuanya. Memacu langkahku, aku segera menggedor kaca mobil yang entah sengaja atau tidak parkir di depan dorm.

"Pinjamkan mobilmu padaku! Cepat!"

"Hah? Ada apa denganmu bung? Aku sedang menunggu pacarku di sini!" sialan memang si pemilik mobil.

Selang beberapa detik seorang gadis datang dan berteriak, "Kyaaa Mutsuki Hajime! Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu!"

Heh, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih memihakku. Segera aku menghampiri gadis itu dan bertanya padanya untuk membiarkanku meminjam mobil pacarnya. Awalnya ia menolak. Oh, tapi aku punya banyak sekali cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Melepas kaos, lalu mengambil spidol di kantung celana, dan menandatanganinya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada si gadis.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan kaos ku. Asalkan kau biarkan aku meminjam mobil pacarmu."

Hah, perjalanan Tokyo-Kyoto hanya aku tempuh dalam tiga jam. Setelah sampai di gerbang keluarga Shimotsuki, aku segera keluar mobil. Persetan kalau aku tidak pakai atasan.

"Tolong biarkan aku bertemu Shun. Bilang padanya, Mutsuki Hajime ingin bertemu."

Setelah menunggu lebih dari lima menit, aku melihatnya. Shun berjalan santai keluar pagar. Di kepalanya terdapat mahkota bunga berbagai warna. Ia juga memasang senyumm ramah.

"Halo Hajime-san. Lama tidak bertemu." Aku terdiam, ada apa dengannya? Shun tak pernah memanggilku dengan suffix san.

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?"

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku dengan suami ku."

"Dan suami mu bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau perhatikan dua puluh empat per tujuh."

"Walau dia kuat, walau dia begitu berkuasa. Suami ku adalah seorang yang begitu ceroboh soal perasaannya. Dia akan mudah sekali terpancing emosi bila menyangkut tentang diriku, dan aku merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku, Hajime-san."

Muak. Aku muak dengan perkataannya. Dia tak bisa memilih peniru itu hanya karena dia mencintai Shun. Bagaimana mungkin. bagaimana mungkin dia mampu mencintai yang lain saat aku masih ada tepat di depannya. Dia _fans_ ku kan? Shun bahkan selalu mengatakan cinta padaku. Artinya Shun memberikan cintanya padaku... kan?

"Bukankah kau mencintai ku Shun?"

"Maaf, tapi Kisumi-kun telah menyatukan seluruh pecahan hatiku yang kau hancurkan."

Dan dia berlalu, pergi meninggalkanku di gerbang.

 **Hajime's POV off**

 **Shun's POV on**

Berbalik pergi. Aku merasa mata ku memanas. Mungkin benar aku sudah mulai mencintai Kisumi-kun. Tapi, saat bertemu Hajime tadi, ternyata aku masih belum sepenuhnya bisa mengabaikannya.

Hajime adalah cinta pertama ku. Semirip apapun Kisumi-kun dengannya, mereka tetaplah orang yang berbeda.

Betapa lemahnya aku ini. kalau seperti ini mungkin aku akan bersyukur jika tak bisa merasakan cinta. Tapi apakah dengan begitu, rasa sakit ini akan hilang? Apakah aku juga akan merasa lebih bahagia dari ini?

 **Shun's POV off**

 **TBC**

 **Sesuai janji, aku up date yang ini setlah Harapan. Huhehehe maaf kalau kurang memuaskan karena aku ngetiknya kemarin sore :v**

 **Oh, editor-san nitip pesan "Suka boleh asal jangan nikung ya." Gitu...**

 **Mungkin dia lelah :"**

 **RnR please, jujur review kalian itu buat aku semangat. Dan sering banget aku baca ulang review dari kalian /iya aku nya gabut/ walau nggak aku balas :''**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shun's POV on**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berpakaian rapi dan tengah memilih hiasan rambut yang kemarin Kisumi _-kun_ berikan. Aneh, tidak biasanya aku mau merepotkan diri untuk bangun pagi. Jika saja Mikoto _-san_ tidak memintaku datang ke _dorm_ untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Menghela napas, aku hanya menatap aksesoris dalam kotak mahoni di depanku. Lalu membawanya keluar kamar menuju kamar sebelah. Tempat Kisumi _-kun_. Tak perlu mengetuk, aku langsung masuk dan dapat melihatnya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut berantakan.

"Nee, Kisumi-kun..." Aku mengguncangkan bahunya. Menggeram, ia sedikit-sedikit membuka matanya. Kemudian dengan kaget mendudukan diri.

"Shun _-chan_! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak masuk ke kamarku! Bagaimana kalau kau aku apa-apakan?"

Terkekeh. Kisumi-kun memang selalu begini setiap aku menyelinap ke kamarnya. Aku sudah cukup yakin kalau calonku ini sangat menghargaiku. Sehingga sedikit kemungkinannya untuk ia memaksakan kehendaknya padaku.

"Aku bingung mau pakai aksesoris apa untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Bisa tolong pilihkan?"

"Mereka bukan temanmu." Nada yang keluar dari Kisumi- _kun_ begitu dingin kontras sekali dengan nada gugup yang barusan dia ucapkan. "Kita ke sana hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua hal buruk yang pernah menyiksamu, Shun- _chan_."

"Mereka tidak menyiksaku."

"Ya. Mereka benar-benar menyiksamu. Kecuali para pelayanmu yang kau panggil Procellarum dan anak berambut pink."

Aku tahu, kalau argumen in terus berlanjut maka bisa saja Kisumi- _kun_ mendiamkanku seharian. Fuh, bodohnya aku. Aku begitu ingin Kisumi-kun mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya padaku, tapi di sisi lain aku tak bisa melepaskan bayangan Hajime.

Apakah ini yang para _demon_ sebut sebagai perasaan egois?

 **Shun's Pov off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hajime's Pov on**

Hari ini Shimotsuki Shun akan datang bersama calonnya. Calon yang dengan lancang telah meniru rupaku habis-habisan. Dasar Shun pengkhianat. Berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku berulang kali tapi apa? Sekarang malah melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada tiruanku. Sebegitu hausnya kah ia akan sentuhan laki-laki? Sampai mau-mau saja ditunangkan dengan si sialan itu.

Cih, kalau dia hanya ingin seseorang untuk menyetubuhinya aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa lebih dari seseorang yang ia panggil calon suaminya itu. Heh, mungkin saja Shun akan hamil setelah aku mananamkan sperma ku padanya.

Tunggu... bukankah ini ide bagus? Aku bisa memperkosa Shun. Memberi hukuman pada si _Maou-sama_ itu karena meninggalkanku. Hubungannya dengan si sialan itu juga akan hancur. Akan kutinggalkan banyak tanda, banyak luka pada tubuhnya. Sepertinya kulit porselen itu akan cantik dengan warna keunguan dari lebam, atau warna merah darah. Bukankah ini seperti saat aku melukis di atas kanvas?

 _Oh my_... aku lupa kalau aku ini jenius. Shun... tunggu aku. Setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku. Kau tidak akan punya tempat kembali selain aku. Akan kukurung kau dalam tempat rahasia hanya untuk melayaniku. Bukankah kau akan menyukainya? Karena pada kenyataannya... kau mencintaiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas tepat, sebentar lagi Shun akan datang. Dan seperti yang kuduga, seluruh Tsukiuta member sudah duduk dengan perasaan campur aduk di sofa. Entah gugup, entah takut untuk bertemu dengan _Leader_ Procella itu.

Dapat kulihat Kai bolak-balik melihat jam dan cangkir teh di depannya. Ia bilang kalau itu khusus ia buatkan untuk Shun. Heh, tenang saja Kai, kau bisa dengan puas membuatkan si Albino itu teh setelah aku bisa merebutnya dari si Sialan itu. Tentu saja hanya sekadar untuk membuatkannya teh. Tak akan kubiarkan kau untuk melihatnya.

 **Hajime's POV off**

.

.

.

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Orang-orang di ruangan itu langsung tegang. Apalagi saat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang mereka tahu sebagai Sasaki-san membukakan pintu untuk dua orang di belakangnya.

Dan benar saja, mereka kaget saat melihat Shun dan calonnya. Benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua. Kisumi pun memasang wajah datar yang ia sering gunakan ketika bertemu orang lain. Sebisa mungkin tidak memberikan lawan bicaranya kesempatan untuk membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Taktik yang cukup ampuh. Kecuali jika lawan mu adalah orang yang bisa membaca pikiran.

" _Ohayo minna_ , Shimotsuki _-san da yo_ ," Shun masuk sambil mengucap salam. Lalu dengan sikap biasa duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong sambil menggeret seseorang yang mereka asumsikan sebagai calon suaminya.

"Perkenalkan ini Akihito Kisumi- _kun_ , calon suami ku. Kami akan menikah di _Underworld_ dan namaku berubah menjadi Akihito Shun. Bukankah itu cocok? Oh aku juga minta maaf tiba-tiba keluar. Soalnya aku mau bersama Kisumi- _kun_ ke _Underworld_. Karena sepertinya dunia manusia kurang begitu cocok untukku," selesai mengatakan itu Shun memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

Yang pertama kali bisa berucap adalah Koi. Satu-satunya anggota Gravi yang memihak Shun sehingga sedikit dijauhi oleh anak Gravi yang lain. "Tapi bukankah Shun- _san_ sangat suka dunia kami? Kau bahkan bagian dari kami bukan? Tidak mungkin dunia ini tidak cocok untukmu."

"Aku bisa dengan mudah mematahkan argumenmu itu Kisaragi Koi. Dunia ini tidak cocok untuk Shun- _chan_ karena ia berbeda dari kalian, manusia. Dia hidup dan dibesarkan berdampingan dengan makhluk yang penuh keajaiban. Menjadi manusia yang berdiri di antara kutukan dan karunia. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan? Ia terbiasa melihat sihir, mengerjai iblis dan malaikat. Shun- _chan_ sudah melihat lebih dari yang ada di dunia sempit manusia." Sekali lagi ruangan itu sepi. Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kisumi. Karena memang semuanya benar. Shun seperti tidak ditakdirkan untuk dunia mereka. Bahkan mereka tahu betul kalau albino itu masih suka gagal paham dengan fungsi teknologi mudah layaknya _smartphone_. Serta mengklaim bahwa benda itu lebih tidak berguna untuk berkomunikasi karena ia bisa dengan mudah melakukan telepati.

"Ah! Kalian terlalu tegang. Shun, aku sudah membuatkanmu teh. Aku tak yakin akhirnya akan mengatakan ini... tapi aku rindu diperintah olehmu." Kai mencoba memecah suasana yang suram itu. membuahkan hasil sebenarnya, karena Shun tergelak mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Oh Kai~ kau itu manusia yang unik. Kau bisa menjadi bawahan setiaku tentunya. Lagipula aku ingin agar Kai bekerja di mansion Shimotsuki saja bersama Sasaki-san. Merawat dan menjagaku saat aku sedang di bumi, fufufu."

"Ada-ada saja kau ini. Mana mungkin aku bekerja untukmu. Aku masih jadi _idol_ sekarang. Shun juga kan? Kau boleh ambil cuti sesukamu, bahkan aku akan mengerjakan semua tugasmu sebagai _leader_. Tapi jangan tinggalkan kami. Kau tahu? Ini sulit untuk berpisah dengan seseorang yang sudah masuk terlalu dalam ke kehidupanmu."

Tak ada yang berani melanjutkan obrolan. Hening. Hanya suara jam di dinding serta mesin pendingin ruangan yang terdengar. Sesekali benturan kecil antara cangkir dan piring kecil yang menginterupsi. Shun masih tak peduli dan dengan tenang menikmati tehnya yang sudah mendingin.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, Kai."

"Shun- _chan_ akan pergi bersamaku. Dan tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang bisa menghentikannya. Dia jelas tersakiti selama bersama kalian."

"Ah~ jadi begitu ya? Tak kusangka kau begitu pengecut Shimotsuki Shun. Melarikan diri hanya karena ejekan kecil macam itu." Hajime akhirnya membuka suara. Menuai pandangan kaget dari lainnya. Jelas para manager kebingungan, sedangkan Mikoto memilih tidak ikut campur. Lagipula ini masalah mereka jadi mereka sendirilah yang harus menyelesaikannya.

"Hajime- _san_ adalah manusia yang kuat iyakan? Aku tidak akan membantahnya. _The power of Black King_. Tapi Hajime-san tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku kan? Tentang siapa sebenarnya _White Demon Lord ini_. Tentu saja kau tak tahu fufufu," Shun tertawa kecil saat menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Sedikit bisa menyembunyian fakta bahwa ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Lagipula tidak ada bagian dari diri ini yang bisa menarik perhatianmu kan? Jadi akan kuberitahu sedikit tentang diriku, Hajime- _san_. Aku ini lemah, dan kau adalah sumber dari kelemahanku saat itu. Sehingga apapun yang kau katakan atau lakukan akan berefek padaku. Dan Bamm kau menghancurkanku saat itu. Bahkan kejadian lalu juga ikut menghancurkan Procella dan Gravi. Kau benar-benar penghancur yang hebat Hajime- _san_. Oh jangan menatapku seperi itu! aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu kok. Karena sekarang kau bukan lagi kelemahanku, melainkan pria disampingku ini. Kisumi-kun adalah kelemahanku sekarang. Dan aku tidak ingin ambil risiko dengan berpisah terlalu jauh dan lama dengannya—"

"OMONG KOSONG!" Hajime memutus ocehan itu. Terlihat jelas kemarahan di matanya. Bahkan Haru tak pernah melihat kawan baiknya semurka ini.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini Shun!"

"Ya, aku akan pergi dari sini Hajime-san. Kau tidak bisa menahanku. Siapa kau bagiku?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
